


[合奏/泉レオ]共犯关系

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 高二的他们，第一人称泉视角。





	[合奏/泉レオ]共犯关系

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

耳闻月永雷欧不知所踪一整个早上，濑名泉心里第一个想法是有够烦人。  
第二个想法是不去管那个笨蛋。  
第三个动作是拿起午饭的便当，从闹哄哄的午休教室走了出去。  
他不确定那个自由自在的家伙会在什么地方，不知道对方会不会想起该吃午饭，也觉得像宇宙人一样的天才也许根本不需要进食。  
他哼笑一声，随即被自己可笑的想法吓了一跳，再度板起本就不易亲近的冷傲面孔。  
待业模特儿的英伦皮鞋踢响了小径铺的石板砖，濑名泉不耐烦地挥开落在肩膀上的菱形花瓣，他右转步出被树荫遮掩的川廊，迎面便撞上那头被不知名花海掩盖的灼眼的橘红。  
顿了顿没出声叫对方的名，他把手放在了连接到国王面前的那同一片石墙上，从心底骤然传来乐曲的合音-  
月永雷欧敞着外套的衣领坐在粗糙地板上，每拿着蜡笔在石墙上画完一小节音符便摘下一枚紫色花瓣，随着零碎的哼唱扔向空中。  
濑名泉站在王的身后，笔挺的模样并不似偷窥，但沉浸于创作之中的天才一点也没有发现他的存在。两个人就这样在细碎但慑人心弦的旋律里唱完了同一首歌。  
濑名泉再度捡起掉在头顶上的残花，一朵一朵的收拾着被他的国王蹂躏下来的花朵，同时记住了整首曲子的谱调。  
他喜欢这个人所写的歌，但不确定自己喜不喜欢这个烦人的家伙。  
他喜欢这个人笔下没有界线不被囚禁的旋律，所以每每练完一首曲子，就会努力找到这个不被任何事物拘束的浪人，显摆似地用拼命练出来的嗓音唱对方的歌。  
月永雷欧会哈哈大笑的称赞他，多半会加句爱你喔之类的浑话，然后给手里的曲继续添上最让他头疼的高音。  
濑名泉就晓得，这个人太了解他。  
在所有人巴结他的外表时，只有这个过于单纯的笨蛋能看穿一切。  
他想起来了，手里的菱形花蕊叫做紫藤。  
梦之咲的空中花园再豪华盛放，光秃秃的石墙还是被天才的妄想填满了，连着紫藤花下铺爬的部分，月永雷欧没得写了，便发出粗鄙的嚎声毫不在意地躺倒在地上。  
这个时候的他还不是人人畏惧奉承的国王，就只是个不会看场合的笨蛋罢了。  
被花荫斑斓了姣好面貌的男孩站在不远处，在冬季里初绽的暖阳蒸熟了脸颊。  
濑名泉胡乱地想，他大概不讨厌自己的王。  
是的，在这个暖得人瞌睡的早春，又冷得人心寒的晚冬，月永雷欧就还只是他的王，是从小就看透演艺、偶像、模特这个职圈，过早被得逼成熟而碜人的他，心里唯一一块温暖的净地。  
他的自由是他的梦想。  
月永雷欧还是太蠢了，终究没有看到站在暗处的骑士。濑名泉背熟石墙上那篇即兴曲后就回到了教室，剩下的午休时间只够他仓促的喝完一瓶营养补给饮料。  
他把便当留在了离开花园必经的一条小道上。  
※  
“隔壁B班在吵什么？”  
数学老师在面前的墙连着黑板震响第三次的时候终于受不了了，摔了指间的粉笔就踩着高三吋走了出去。  
裙装擦过桌边的时候，尽管知道自己已经伪装的很完美，我还是下意识挡了一下半压在习题册下的笔记本。  
上面的题都作完了，词还剩一半没谱完。  
这家伙，又写了一首连着好几节炫技的花腔调，我就是在心里无声地哼着喉咙都扯得难受。  
汉字写了三次都不爽地想一把扯烂这本子，又郁闷地想起来现在在上课。  
濑名泉，一个知名优秀敬业的前模特儿，竟然沦落到在上课的时候偷开小差-  
我在心里来来回回数落了那家伙好几遍。  
数学老师蹬着一双恨天高又折回来，我刚好点完最后一颗豆芽。  
其实我知道B班发生了什么，其一是因为坐在靠走廊的座位，其二是因为那笨蛋又惹事了。  
从他上课中突然跳出窗外引起教室一阵骚动，到B班导师大吼那句“月永君你在搞什么鬼！”我都听得十分仔细。  
我把数学习题册扫了一遍确定没落下空题后翻到最前面一页，连着一张早就写好的假条递到讲座上头，同时清了清喉咙才不愠和缓的说道：“老师，我身体不太舒服。”  
数学老师是位年轻的女老师，看着没什么资历，和这座历史悠久而接近颓败的偶像摇篮格格不入，愣了很久都没反应过来我在说什么。  
和那白痴一样属于外星人，却又有本质上的不同。  
没人能理解那家伙脑袋里装得都是些什么。  
“我题写完了。”无奈拨出一丁点本就稀少的可怜的耐心，我提示了一下对方，然后在她终于想出办法的时候适时的补了句：  
“我去保健室了。”  
说罢便转身离去，连那平淡无奇的淡妆下露出怎样吃惊的表情都没看清。  
走出教室前听见后排有悉悉窣窣的议论声，我大概记得是同个组合的成员，然而脸跟名字都对不上几个，我撇头便阖上了门板。  
因为不重要，也觉得很厌烦，就没想过要去记那些只会嚎嚎的、渣滓的名字。  
在名为濑名泉的世界里有宝石和路边的石子两种分类，努力生活的人我会给予敬佩，暂时归类成普通石头。  
我所认定的其中一颗宝石正在窗底下闪闪发亮，谁又会管那些连石渣都不如的懒散家伙。  
理所应当的没去保健室，我站在雷欧君前不久跳出的窗下看着他在不远处涂鸦。  
一直到夹着笔记本的手臂都麻透了，那家伙画完一圈喷水池才发现我。  
“濑名！”响亮的嚎声整排教室都传遍了。  
“闭嘴你这笨蛋国王。”我停下鼓捣手机的动作，一巴掌就把笔记本拍在他发丝凌乱的脑壳上。  
“写得很棒吧！哇哈哈我是天才嘛～快！快给我纸笔！”他像是一个犯了毛病的头疼患者，使劲搓揉着脑袋在潮湿的石砖上扭动着身体，把本就不怎么整齐的制服弄得脏兮兮的：“我又有灵感了！啊啊再不写出来的话脑仁就要炸裂了会喷出七彩的烟花……”  
我把笔记本摊开到空白页面又往这家伙的脑袋上砸了一次，然后抓着他的手把滚来滚去的油漆笔塞了进去。  
雷欧君一旦下笔就抽不出神了，一个出口第一句话不是“你怎么也逃学了”，超越常理的任性天才，趴在我脚边就像只餍足的猫开始发起呼噜。  
我竟然油然而生一种诡异的成就感。  
把脚从他手肘下抽出来，我绕着被涂得五颜六色，像被各种漆弹轰炸过后的喷水池看了一圈，然后蹲到地上拿出手机开始拍那些歪七扭八的音符。  
我不是天才，自然不能仅凭一眼就背下这首即兴曲。  
更何况作曲者的字还这么丑。  
“濑名！”喊声又在身后响起。  
“你喉咙不嫌累吗？是偶像就有点自觉！笨蛋。”我朝仰躺在地上的国王走去，一面想着是不是应该重新腾一份谱方便填词。  
“为什么这个小节是空的！等等不要告诉我答案……”  
雷欧君大概已经用他那印象派字体填完了我的笔记本，他一面翻找空白页一面哼着我刚填好词的那首曲子：“要我给濑名讲解这首曲子的意境吗？就是哇噜啦啊哈-”  
笔记本盖在了他的脸上，到最后连说话的声音也一块儿变成听不明白的印象派。  
我于是冷着一张脸盯着那宇宙人：“那一段的旋律有点怪，我想跟你确认了再填词。”  
雷欧君沉默了，但我看不到他盖在纸张下的表情。  
“我试唱了几次都觉得高音的地方……”一面打字一面重新蹲到那摊平的本子旁边，一开始还没有意识到这话里的蹊跷，出口的几秒我才察觉到不对，猛一下将视线射向那张掩藏起来的脸：“你不会……”  
“濑名不喜欢吗？”薄薄的封背上下动了几下，传来雷欧君闷到变了调的声音。  
我垂下了手，犹豫了下还是在看起来是干的石砖上坐下来，伸手拿开笔记本，目光顿时撞上一双圆亮的绿瞳。  
“不是，只是觉得那不像平常的风格。”我飞快地移走视线，觉得脸颊有点烫。  
只要是你，是你写的曲我都会喜欢。我把这句话吞回肚子里。  
这笨蛋翻过身突然笑了，笑声豪迈地有些欠抽，我得忍着才能不踹向他瘦削的背。  
“我都为了这东西去写那麻烦的要死的假条了！能不喜欢吗？蛤？”我又扔了一次笔记本，但通常都能被这麻烦鬼躲开，于是我深吸了口气转换话题：“这次的曲子是要用在哪里？”  
问完后我才发觉自己白问了，国王写这些东西从来只是因为他想写下这些东西，从不为了什么，尽管一首首都能赚进大把的钞票。  
“嗯……”没想到这白痴竟难得迟疑了起来，接着发出了很轻，如果不是有点神经质的我多半无法察觉到的声音：“给组合吧？记不得名字了但某某某某应该会喜欢。”  
我翻了翻白眼：“某某某某是什么？不讲名字我哪能分配歌词？”  
“啊啊啊-不知道啦啰嗦啰嗦！”国王发出幼稚的吼声在地上缩起身躯：“反正某某某某某会喜欢就好了！”  
对这种幼儿园程度的贫嘴不予置评，我撇了撇嘴，不晓得哪来的心态边伸着腿说道：“那当为我写的吧。”  
地上那坨毛虫似的背影抖地掰直了，让我一瞬间想抽自己两巴掌。  
“但是不准再改调了，你想怎样写就怎样写，告诉你，我现在什么高音都能唱的很标准了……”我咬咬牙，想起来又补充了句：“包含fa音。”  
这家伙显然是愣住了，敞开的笔记本从他脸上滑到了潮湿的砖上，被风吹着唰唰地，拼命在空气中播弄彩色的曲律。  
在过了四秒这样很微妙的时间点，他猛地滚过身来，那对清澈明亮的绿瞳把我卡死在空气里：  
“我喜欢你，濑名。”  
他咧嘴笑了笑，橙红色的发丝压在微侧着的脸下，有些还被风笨拙地吹进了嘴里：  
“那么喜欢，认真对待我的作品，我喜欢你。”  
他笑的时候会露出嘴边两侧的虎牙，微笑时就是尖尖的两个小白点。  
看着就挠得人心里很痒。  
于是我鬼使神差地在那时候低下了头，剥开那些碍事的发梢后压住了雷欧君的额头覆上他的唇。  
简直没有比请假在凉嗖嗖的广场上，夺了彼此初吻还嗑了满嘴长发更蠢的事了。  
※  
但雷欧君似乎没那么多感慨，在我飞速地想抽身的时候反应极快地张嘴啃在我的唇上，一直舔到我一掌拍在他头上才罢休。  
这家伙好像……很喜欢？不反感？我擦掉满脸的口水一面分析，但一直到把顺手也给雷欧君写的假条扔在他身上，转身压着时间点逃回教室后都没能想明白。  
不想承认自己的心脏在那家伙回吻的时候蹦的飞快。  
我拉松了领口，走回教室的时候下堂课的老师瞄了我一眼并没有说什么。  
后排的家伙也停息了，埋头互相传阅着笔记。  
是朋友吗？  
我一个人把这段时间落下的课补齐，抬起头的时候那些人还在聊天。  
我一个人又走出了教室，拎着饭盒快步前进，回过神时才发现自己又回到了已经停止出水的水池。  
那笨蛋歪七扭八的字迹还尖锐地刻进石缝里，现在才看的出来，那是一首小星星的四重变奏曲。  
没有朋友也罢，我顿了顿，才探出指尖试探那令人感到灼热的温度。  
因为一抬头，就能看到星星在头顶闪烁。  
高中二年级的濑名泉还固执得愚蠢，他再也没用过口袋里预备着的一迭假条，忘记了星星也可能像来不及聆听愿望的流星那样坠落。  
…  
我跑出校门口的时候才想起自己忘了请假，但是书包都已经背在肩上了，现在折回去显得特别的蠢。  
更何况不敢停下来，好像一旦双腿没有了事做，很多不安的情绪就会盈满脑海。  
“濑名先生吗？你能来一趟医院吗？”  
“……本来不该跟你说的，但是雷欧先生不见了，手机落在我这边，查看最近几天的通话记录所以打给了你，”  
“你能帮帮他吗？”  
当然不能，我假条都没写就被莫名其妙的记了旷课。  
我不耐烦的抹去即将遮住视线的汗珠，冲进医院外面栽满绿植的广场时放缓了脚步，猛地一眼就捉住了缩在大型盆景间的那颗橘色脑袋。  
扫见雷欧君身上那拖拉着肩线的病号服，我的脑袋轰着一声炸开无数情绪，四周只剩下我把书包砸在他膝盖边的撞地声。  
一直缩在角落里躲着的国王被这一声惊得一抖肩膀，然后被我抓着手腕拉出那块阴暗的树荫。  
我拽着手里的重量往医院大门走，沉着脸的样子再好看都让人退步。  
这白痴在身后叫唤并挣扎了起来。  
回过头，才发现自己慌乱之余一把抓在他包的像木乃伊的右手臂上。  
我立刻触电似地松开手，他抱着沉重的手臂往后和我拉开了距离，绊了几步撤头想逃时被我一把勒住了腰。  
国王实际比看着要更加瘦，我都怀疑这家伙平常到底有没有在正常吃饭。因为情急这一下抓得有点过火，他被我捏疼了软肉又嚎了起来，我于是改牵起他的另一只手继续往门口拖去。  
“好痛痛痛痛!濑名是老鼠苍蝇青蛙坏心眼的巫婆!” 这笨蛋挣不开我的手干脆一屁股坐在地上犁田: “我不要回去!我讨厌讨厌医院!”  
“三岁小孩都比你懂事!”我忍不住破口大骂，一把抹掉额头滚滚落下的汗珠，发现冰凉的慑人。我们的动静闹大了，余光里好几道目光投在身上，连楼上的病房层都有窗户滑开的声音。  
我只好掐着雷欧君的手心压低声音: “你这笨蛋到底怎么搞的?我……”  
不懂你在做什么?  
为什么要把自己搞成这样?  
我会担心。  
……这些话看着像小狮子炸毛一样咬着我的手掌，拼命左右扭动身体的国王说不出口。  
我是他的剑，是最强大的王的一把最锋利的剑。  
对自己的容错率是零。  
雷欧君顿了顿，随即明显不想谈论怎么受伤的这个话题: “我不要去医院!里面好冷好无聊无聊无聊!”  
天才和普通人的对话果然进行不下去了。  
我不能理解他，也没有资格质疑他。  
于是我停了下来，在大门的红绒地毯上站稳了脚盯着这个笨蛋，一个害怕医院害怕寂寞的笨蛋，反手使劲地扭着他的腕不让逃跑。  
“必须去，我陪你。”  
六个字，我说的很轻快，份量却很重。  
一个人气模特的时间无法用金钱衡量，但我把青春献给了这个笨蛋又孤独的国王，自以为是的捧着别扭的爱慕和憧憬。  
我们用着费力的姿势穿过医院的自动门，但是身后的反抗在我说出那些话之后小了很多，我松了一口气，把这家伙安全地送到医生手上。  
但事实上我没办法等到雷欧君换完药，因为还得回学校接受逃学的留校处罚。所以除了骨折我也不清楚他伤得有多重。  
高中二年级的濑名泉是个笨蛋，他不晓得国王的伤口有多深，也没有看到天才因为自己的承诺，在被推入白色牢笼后那一瞬间隐忍的表情。  
趁着雷欧君不注意的时候偷溜出的医院，脑袋被人砸了一颗吃了一半的青苹果，直到失去眼底星光的那一刻依旧微微钝痛着。  
※  
我再也没有使用过那薄薄的一张纸决定我的时间。  
大概被国王传染了无聊病吧，课堂的声音变得烦躁，仅仅是稀稀落落的上课铃已不足以让我们从这场噩梦里醒来。  
那家伙自从骨折后便越来越不常出席，明明是队长和组合的主心骨，很多文件却得由我来处理或是端着他的手一笔一划的签下月永雷欧这个名字。  
有时候到他那平凡无奇的家，我总是能一眼注意到他的手上又多了哪些新伤，新曲子却罕见的比伤口产生的速度还要缓慢。  
他像是被无形的锁链栓在地球上的宇宙人，触碰任何东西都带点小心翼翼。  
对自己的容错率是零，但我不得不翘掉那些无趣的课程，为了能在这笨蛋带着心不在焉的笑容摔落悬崖时拉住他。  
雷欧君的笔尖每停顿一次，我都能听见碎石细小的哀叹声。  
“濑名，”他盯着大半的空白发出宛如蹑着步伐的声音: “我没有灵感了……”  
我正坐在他的床上，盘起的腿上是明天要小考的英文单字。眉心拧起来的时候，脑海里的碎石声开始一面像蛛网一样蔓延一面劈啪作响。  
那头蓬乱的发丝向后压在我的脚踝骨上，我瞪着他在黄昏里闪烁着微光的绿色眼睛，极力去忽视那麻痒的感觉。  
“我想做。”  
他像只讨食的猫沿着被单爬了上来，凑到我面前用舌尖舔了舔我的下巴。  
湿凉而柔润的触感并不让人讨厌，我放松下来，微微侧过头躲了几下便让他肆意妄为地将喘息铺在整张脸上。  
国王激动的时候会从喉咙里爆出和灵感连结时同样的粗声，想让他更多的发出这样的声音，我仰着鼻尖一口咬在雷欧君的耳廓上。  
他压在我身上的身体立刻颤抖起来。  
他害怕我也害怕。  
我害怕自己不知道要怎么拉住他。  
害怕在拉住他的时候，这笨蛋又会像在医院门口那样的喊痛。而我却永远无法理解那种痛楚。  
保险套和润滑液是上次来的时候用剩的，虽然这随意到发指的笨蛋估计不会在意这种事，但我还是强迫他做这些准备工作。  
被这猴急的家伙一把推搡在床上，雷欧君跨坐到我半曲着的膝上给自己扩张，冰凉的液体从他大腿骨的线条顺着光裸的皮肤不停滚落，他把半空的瓶子随手扔到床底下。  
响亮的声响在空瓶里转了一圈随即粗暴的敲醒昏昏欲睡的空气。  
伸出带着湿意的右手抚摸我的咽喉，国王另一手继续活动一面俯下身用尖尖的虎牙噬咬着。  
“国王命令，”他突然轻笑，呼出的气打在我眼皮上让人瞇起眼睛: “做完之后要把瓶子扔了啊濑名，可不能让纯洁无邪的小琉可看到~”  
“白痴吗?房门都没锁吧。”损人归损，我还是不自主的去留意了下房里的动静，等确定只有我们两人的时候这家伙已经掰开我制服裤的环扣。  
“喂。”我忍不住喊了一声，虽然那语气听起来很蠢。  
“之后都会锁啦!濑名好啰嗦……”他又是喘息又是叹气，一手扯掉了我的裤子。  
之后，难道还有之后吗。  
变得奇怪的不只我们支离破碎的合奏，还有雷欧君像是性爱成瘾者的病。  
他像是在逃避什么，也许是下不了笔的空白，也许是陷入死寂的脑海，明明生硬而胆怯，却又不得不倚靠着触摸和体温互换带来的快感。  
无趣的黄文都形容，高潮来临时就像是脑袋里烟花齐放，雷欧君却闭上了那对波澜的绿瞳，只求短暂的逃离外头的流言纷扰。  
他赤裸着坐上来的时候右手在床头撑了一下，骨头不知是错觉还是真实的发出一声喀响，我顿时顾不得在那壅塞里被挤压的痛，扣住他受伤过的手吼了一声: “小心你的手!”  
被我抓着腰和手腕，他垂落在颈窝的散发挠得人发痒，余光只可见那模糊的嘴角在挺动之间满不在乎的翘起。  
我不高兴的咬牙，制止国王的动作把他从身上掀了下来，把那只瘦得只剩下骨头的手牢牢的按在枕头上。  
扩张明显做得太过急促的下体不由得抽搐，但我却看见他在疼痛之间扬起了泛白的唇角:  
“最爱你了，濑名，”他颤抖着语尾说: “但是我没有东西可以给你了。”  
我看着那破碎而阴暗的表情屏息，用力地往这笨蛋的身体里靠近。  
他缩着肩膀嘶了一声，脸上终于浮出一些生人的红晕。  
这些不负责任、彷佛是想抛弃自己骑士的话让人生气，打从这场混乱的一开始我就不想轻饶这家伙，而泄愤似地把他骨折过的手压进了枕心里，失去控制力道的理智来侵犯他。  
但是没有用，一直到雷欧君呻吟的力气都用尽，也无暇去分心那些让我焦躁、让他毁坏的声音，我还是没办法抓住对我说着抱歉的他。  
王的双腿在纯白色的床单上踢蹬着，以前，在还能听见他爽朗笑声的以前，他在这个时候就会踹我，但现在他只敢揣着这点兴奋又愉悦的痛楚，无声的意淫。  
彷佛把最好的时光、最动听的音乐给了我，或者是所有他爱过的人之后便丧失了自己的声音。  
我把手指伸进了他紧闭的嘴，他有些呼吸困难的含着，随即恨恨地、在空白的高潮涌入时出于本能咬得死紧。  
痛感浮出脑海，我终于捕捉到一丝微小的声音，轻不可闻地，宛如梦魇却又不想让人撒手的呼喊。  
我舔舐着雷欧君的耳朵，顶入时便轻轻地叼着让他半瞇着朦胧的绿色眼珠注视着我，让他也能专心地听到这些因为他而孕育出来的响音-  
要跟他说，我的人生、青春才不要独自让你这样的笨蛋、傻瓜、犯人去背负。  
※  
国王和骑士是共犯关系。  
我翘了课，他翘了人生最重要的青春课题。  
午休时被椚老师叫到了办公室去，我正打算放弃午餐直接用营养液解决的时候，在门口便撞上了鸣君。  
他的目光先是碰了一下我手里的塑料袋，接着落到了我的脸上。  
没来由的，我对他眼角轻颤里的担忧猛然一股窝火，却无法任由自己宣泄出来。  
“泉……”他理了下鬓角，用严肃但轻柔的注视撞进我的视线: “我跟椚老师说了，那些时间你是去了模特儿活动。”  
“蛤?”本来我撇开的目光顿时狠狠地瞪向这好事的家伙: “不用你多管-”  
“泉前辈，”  
突然鸣君换了称呼，我一下子被钉在原地，  
“偶尔还是来事务所吧，”他眨了眨眼睛，他的妆已经能自己上的很好，眉眼间有荡漾的让人移不开视线的余韵: “你还是专业的模特儿啊，人家的眼光不会错的啊~”  
他伸手拉住了我的肩，突如其来的肢体碰触让我反应过度的甩开对方，袋里的饮料罐顿时洒落在走廊上发出巨响。  
从那笨蛋消失之后，已经有多久没有感受到别人的体温了呢?  
我喘着气瞪着那双睁圆的紫瞳，突然很想哭。  
-濑名，你的脸真好看。-  
-哈哈，你的歌声真糟糕~-  
大概哭声会更难听的吧，所以我从不落泪。  
我才不要，被这起案件里不负责任逃跑的共犯左右人生。  
“知道了。”我弯下腰来，假装忽略掉鸣君眼瞳里的欣喜，一个个拾起滚来滚去的塑料瓶: “看得顺眼的工作，我就接下来吧。”  
我还是一名高傲的模特儿，  
还是你的剑，  
高三的濑名泉虽然是一个没有理由能再逃学的、正在为过去那愚蠢而明朗的青春服刑的浑蛋，但我会让你记得回来一起服刑受罚的时候，这一切都不曾改变。

全文完


End file.
